Castlevania: Julius vs Vlad
by S.Ganon
Summary: Most of us know that Julius Belmont completely finished off Count Dracula in 1999. Wonder how that happened? Read this and see.
1. Prologue

Castlevania: Julius vs. Tepes.

Chapter 1: Prologue

45 years ago, in 1944, Johnathan Morris and Charolette Aulin traveled to Castle Dracula in order to prevent Count Brauner from reviving the bloodthirsty Vlad Tepes. Better known as Count Dracula. They couldn't stop the count's return. So they managed to slay the count once more and sealed Castlevania(as well as Castle Dracula) once more. They then realized that Brauner actually wanted the castle. So he sealed away Dracula. Now a dark priest is attempting to resurrect Count Dracula and raise Castlevania. Unfortenatly for Drac, the Belmonts are still trying to completely destroy Count Dracula and make sure his evil never repeats...


	2. Dracula's legacy and return

Chapter 2

Dracula's legacy and return

"This is sweet!" A young Julius Belmont told his friend Harold Hakuba as they were watching the end of the 1979 remake of _Dracula _for the hundredth time(great movie by the way). "That's awesome how the Harker guy attached the count to that hook and exposed him to sunlight. Then he died."

"Didn't you tell me your family has dedicated their lives to destroying that demon?" Harold asked.

"Yes. They would use Vampire Killer and defeat him."

"Do you think he'll come back? I mean, look at the demon attacks lately." Harold pointed out.

"We Belmonts always prepare for Drac's return. At least I have. Why do you think I've been watching the old _Dracula _movies lately? And don't ask why at three in the morning. To discover how to kill him. I mean destroy him. So far all I can think of is a wooden stake, my whip, and sunlight." Julius said.

" But didn't he keep coming back in the movies?"

"Yeah."

Later, in the graveyard, the two friends saw a man in a dark cloak approach them. "So, this is the latest Belmont eh? I am sorry to tell you this, But I must tell you my plan before I kill you."

"Who the hell are you?" Julius asked.

"I am the priest, I mean dark priest, Vanto. I am here because I need the bones of any Belmont, alive or dead, in order to bring back Count Dracula. I know my demon attacks have already killed two. Actually I killed them, but I need one who can or once used vampire killer." Egor turned to the grave of Simon Belmont, muttered some words, and a bone came out of the grave. Egor grabbed it and muttered more magic words. A cauldron and the body parts of Dracula appeared. Egor dropped the body parts into the cauldron. "Arise Count Dracula. Arise and continue to plague the living." The cauldron exploded and a figure with a blue face and a dark cape appeared.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am back! Thank you Vanto. Now, destroy these pes-" Dracula saw the crucifix around Harold's neck and backed away. He turned into a bat and flew off into the night.

"Why did my master flee?" Egor asked. Harold shoved his crucifix in Vanto's face.

"He saw this you vampire!"

"How did you know?"

"You died two months ago. all over the news." Julius told him. He saw a plank of wood and broke off a piece. This made a stake. Dawn approached and Vanto summoned a coffin. He jumped in and closed the lid. The sun rose. "Harold, can you get the hammer my dad kept in the garage?"

"Why?" Harold asked.

"So I can drive this stake through the dark vampire priest Vanto's heart." Julius explained.

"Okay J." Harold ran into the garage and grabbed a hammer. When he made it back to Julius, he already had Vanto's coffin open. Harold handed him the hammer.

"Thanks Harold."

"Hey. What are friends for?"

Julius lifted the stake above the vampire that revived Count Dracula. He positioned it above Vanto's heart and began to hammer the stake in. Vanto screamed as he hammered the stake into Vanto's heart. The vampire turned into a skeleton. Julius grabbed his pocket lighter and burned the vampire's coffin. "That's one less vampire in the world."

"But you still need to go to the far side of Romania and try to find a way to destroy Dracula." A man with long white hair approached Julius. He recognized him as the one who told him about Dracula, Adrian Tepes, aka, Alucard.

"Alucard, that is in Europe. We're in Asia." Julius said.

Alucard pointed to two black horses. "Use these Transylvanian horses. You'll Get there in a few days. All airlines are closed and cars are banned because of my father's return. You know, Dracula."

"Thanks Alucard." Julius said as both himself and Harold got on the horses and rode off to Transylvania.

I hope everyone who reads this likes this chapter. If you're wondering why I decided to use the old vampire slaying rule saying they can only be staked in the daylight, I think it is more dramatic than when they're staked at night. I like it when vampire hunters like Dr. Van Helsing drive the stakes through vampires like Dracula during the daylight and scream(especially in Lugosi's version)


End file.
